Jim Hawkins
The now 22 year old Jim is battling in the war on the Heros side. History As a little boy, he admired stories of the legendary space pirate, Captain Nathaniel Flint. One day, he found a crashing spacer named Billy Bones who had a special chest that contained something a mysterious cyborg was after. Soon after, discovered that inside Bones' chest was a map. This map led to Treasure Planet, encouraging him to embark on a life-changing adventure, accompanied by Dr. Doppler. Jim was assigned as a cabin boy for John Silver, the RLS Legacy's cook and a cyborg. At first, Jim did not trust him because of the mysterious cyborg that was after Billy Bones, and Silver drove him crazy with chores. But as the voyage's time passed, Jim and Silver had a father-son relationship, which Jim never had. However, Jim and Silver had some friendship flip-flops. When Jim's confidence was low about failing to keep Mr. Arrow , the captain's first mate, alive from a space storm, Silver did not tell Jim that his monstrous nemesis, Scroop murdered him. Jim later found that out when eavesdropping on his conversation with the rest of the crew about mutiny. Jim also learned that Silver cared more about the treasure than Jim, which left Jim heartbroken and hurt. After the pirates attacked and mutiny began, Silver tried to apologize to Jim about what he said. He explained that if Scroop and the other spacers knew he was kind, they both would've been killed. Even when Silver made a bargain that would make up for this whole mess, Jim refused. Both Jim and Silver vowed to make sure they get to the treasure before each other. Eventually, they did get to the treasure together, but only because of Silver's force. When the planet's self-destruct mode started to explode, Jim almost fell to his death. Silver had to choose between the treasure he's searched for years, and the young man he had to come to love, deep down. Silver chose Jim and they both had a part in saving the whole crew from destruction. Before Silver escaped, he and Jim had a heart-warming goodbye, and Silver asked his pet shift-shaper, Morph to remind Jim of him. Silver also gave Jim the last of Flint's treasure to help him rebuild the inn. Jim went home, used the treasure to rebuild the inn, and went to a spacer academy, where Captain Amelia recommended him to go. 5 years later, Jim went on another journey this time to save the empire from being taken over by the proc's and to save Queen with his 1st mate Mr. Onyx by his side and with Silver joining him after he escaped from his robot double both Silver and Jim saved the queen although Silver did sacrifice himself to save him once again ramming his ship into the enemies and seemlying killing himself although this was not the case not that Jim ever doubted for his father figure to be dead. Upon hearing of the war going on Capt. Hawkins joined the ranks of the hero the reason for disappearing was because he had been called upon a mission back in space. Appearance Slender, teenager, brown hair, blue eyes, black jacket, tan torso, black-brown pants, hair parted at forehead, rat tail/ponytail in back. His weapons are Laser pistol and solar board Personality Rebellious, sarcastic, and defiant, Jim prefers to blaze his own trail rather than stick to the rules. Though he seems moody and unapproachable, he's really a pretty decent guy if you take the time to get him to open up. Unfortunately, his impulsiveness and disregard for authority will often land him in trouble, and his attitude labels him as a 'bad boy.' Relationships John Silver: Jim's relationship with Silver had a rocky start at first on the journy to Treasure Planet. these events shaped Jim to become the man he is today. Jim sees Silver is his suragott father figure a much better one then Leland ever had been if Jim has anything to say about it. During the events of the war Silver has saved Jim’s arse many a time. Jim still needs to return the favor. Nani Pelekai: Jim first meets Nani in the medical tent in the the thread "Something I want" after a battle with the alien 627 in "Feeding Frenzy" Nani takes care of Jim's wounds to his side while he rests in the cot and a friendship forms between them. She will eventually become Jim’s love interest . Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans